The kingdom of the soul society
by Mckayla minami
Summary: Young Naruto Uzumaki and his friends Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno are all young orphans in the medieval times but soon Narutos dream is fulfilled Prince Ichigo Kurosaki has hired them as knights (Sasuke and Naruto) and medics (Sakura) how wil there lives change living in the castle?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: No way! Our dream could come true!?

_One day long ago there was a kingdom; it was ruled by a young Prince this kingdom was a mysterious and magical place. Allot of people that lived in the kingdom had happy lives and they wouldn't trade it for anything at all. But some of the people that lived there were poor and lived under the drawbridge in front of the prince's castle. The people under the bridge, even though they were poor had happy lives to._

_A young boy appeared from under the bridge with a frown on his face, He looked at an old hermit who was sitting nearby on a rock holding a Cain. "Hey Jiraiya why are so many people on the bridge today" the boy asked. Jiraiya smiled,"you don't know?" he looked surprised. "Prince Ichigo Kurosaki is serving food to the hungry and offering jobs to the unemployed" he said._

_ "Oh is it that Holiday already" a girl who had just emerged from the bridge said. The boy turned to her "Sakura what are you doing awake this early" he asked tilting his head. "I woke up and you weren't there so I came looking for you" Sakura answered. "Yea and dragged me along with you" another boy pointed out. "Oh Sasuke don't complain so much" Naruto said as he playfully punched Sasuke's arm. _

"_You have been complaining for the past three hours about how the people of the kingdom were walking on the drawbridge" Sasuke said. Naruto's face brightened up "Guys how old are we now?" he said smiling. "Naruto, you know how old we are fifteen duh" Sakura said to Naruto. "Sakura you don't get it we can get hired for jobs now" Naruto's smile deepened. Sakura's smiled as she grabbed Naruto and Sasuke into a hug. Naruto and Sakura laughed and smiled widely. Sasuke just smirked and twitched because of such close contact._

"_Hey guys" Naruto said "let's go get the money we've been saving so we can buy new clothes to look presentable". "Yes I can finally change out of these clothes" Sakura smiled as she looked at the raggedy clothes she was wearing._

_Sasuke frowned "If we have to buy clothes I'm not going into a store with Sakura". "Ok then you can go together to the market and split up" Jiraiya suggested. "Fine let's go" Sasuke sighed as they began walking._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: To the shops!

_The teens walked down the dirt road with Sakura leading them to the shopping district. They looked around seeing all the different shops they stopped seeing Kakashi-sensei. "Hey Kids" Kakashi said in the blunt way he usually did. "We're not kids anymore sensei" Sakura said, "She's right soon we're gonna be knights" Naruto stated confidently. "There's no way we'll lose" Sasuke said happier then he usually sounded. "Oh really, Kakashi said "Well good luck with getting accepted, being a knight is a hard and life risking job." "We won't let you down sensei" Naruto said speaking for all of them. _

_ Soon after walking for about ten minutes the boys stopped in front of a common male clothing store. Sakura gave them both fifty dollars and they walked in the store. Sakura looked at Sasuke and Naruto "Are you sure you don't want to come in and help you shop?" she asked. "Nah" Sasuke nodded at Naruto's response, "We're fine we can buy our own clothes" Naruto said rolling his eyes at the question. With that Sakura walked across the street to the women's clothing shop and left Naruto to shop. _

_ Around fifteen minutes passed and Sakura ran back, "Oh yeah I forgot if you finish first lets meet at Ichiraku Ramen for lunch" she said. "Alright we didn't have breakfast anyway" Naruto said earning a reply from his stomach agreeing with him. Sasuke sighed and turned to Sakura "Just don't take to long or else we'll never get to eat". Sakura nodded and ran away shouting at them "Meet me in an hour and a half"._

_ After Sakura left the boys went back to shopping for there own clothes but didn't have much luck and soon got very frustrated. "GAAAAAH" Naruto yelled loudly to Sasuke. "SHOPPING IS IMPOSSIBLE" he shouted to no one in particular startling a nearby employee. "Excuse me sirs can I help you" he asked a yelling Naruto and a twitching Sasuke. "Well that would prevent my eardrums from bursting", Sasuke said rubbing his temple with his hand and glaring at Naruto. _

_ "Oh? Excuse my manners you can call me Tsubaki" Tsubaki said turning from Naruto to Sasuke. "Now then if you can just tell me what you occasion you are dressing for." Sasuke sighed and said "Formal" while Naruto nodded._


End file.
